Breezepelt's Exile
by Lionblaze03
Summary: well, i'm pretty sure i heard something about him getting exiled, and so i began a little story on how it happened, and what happened...


Breezepelt's Exile

A Warriors Short Story by Lionblaze03

Chapter One

Breezepelt padded through the clearing as his fellow Windclan warriors gave him hard, angry stares. As he felt shame burn his short black pelt, he turned his head and glared angrily at all the other cats. But deep inside, he only felt regret.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting." Onestar's gaze rested on Breezepelt.

Breezepelt could feel shame prickling his bristling pelt. He glanced away, ashamed. As he saw his father join the crowd of cats, fury swam through him. His ashmed gaze turned to rage. _You know this is about me,_ Breezepelt thought, _and your happy. You've been waiting for this moment. You have been just_ dying _to see me be shamed. what a father you are!_

"Breezepelt, step forward", Onestar sternly meowed. Shame refilling him, he came towards the ledge.

"Get up here!", Onestar snapped, looking more irredible now. As Breezepelt quaked in fear, he lept up around the bend and onto the Highledge.

"Breezepelt, we are very sad to do it, but your traitorism during the great battle was the last straw. we have had enough of betrayal, and to end it, at least temporarily, we must do something the warrior clans have to do. Breezepelt, I take away your name. You are no longer welcome in Windclan."

Breezepelt reared back in suprise. "But Onestar!...", he stammered, eyes glinting with terror.

"No, you tyrant", Onestar meowed sternly, "get OUT!"

The nameless black tom turned his head without looking back. His pained glare looked away towards the edge of the moor as he reached the top of the hill. He knew that his father was watching, glaring, smiling, so pleased he was gone. The hair on his back began to raise, but not in anger. They raised in _Fear._

He padded away, not looking back. He climbed to the very edge of the hill, and he felt the angry stares and glares of all of the Windclan cats watching his body dissapere behind the hill. Inner pain filled his heart, and he felt the glares on his short black pelt like a fire in long, dry grass. As he padded away, he took one final glance at his home. they had all seemed to go back to their usual lives, no longer caring about a lost warrior.

 _I am alone,_ He thought, _I'm alone, and nameless. No family, no friends, no mate. My name is Streak now,_ He decided. _For now…. one day, i'll be a whole again. but for now, i am nothing._

Streak padded along, bounding through the endless moor. He heard cats coming along, and a snarl. He raced away, into the woods. Suddenly, he was tackled.

"Breezepelt!", a furious snarl growled, "Get off of Thunderclan territory! Your not welcome here!"

It was Lionblaze. When he was Breezepelt, he had tried to kill Lionblaze. He had failed.

"I don't know who that is", Streak lied. "I'm Streak", he told Lionblaze. "I'm just passing through, on my way out of these sections of the forest."

"Oh", Lionblaze questioned, "I thought you were someone else. Where ya headed?"

"Oh, I don't know", Streak meowed, not completely lying, "but somewhere other than here. I don't like all the hostility." He smiled a big fake smile.

"Lionblaze? You okay in there?", a voice shouted towards them.

"Caught a rouge", he answered.

"Dangerous?"

"Seems pretty friendly."

The cat speaking exited the bushes. It was Bramblestar.

 _Mousedung!,_ Streak thought.

"Breezepelt!", Bramblestar exclaimed.

"That's what i said!", lionblaze exclaimed, "but he told me that he was a cat called Streak."

"Where ya headed off to, Streak?", Bramblestar asked him.

Streak just wanted these cats to get off his pelt. They were so close to him that he could feel their hot breath on his short pelt. "Dunnu", he answered.

"Well, i'm sorry, but this forest is already full", Bramblestar explained as if Streak was an idiot. "There isn't room here for another rouge cat."

"I'm not planning on staying here", Streak meowed truthfully. "I just don't know where i'm going next, that's all."

"Well, I'm sorry to rush you out, but you best be going"

"Best if i would."

Streak got up and raced away.

"Lionblaze", Bramblestar meowed.

"What?"

"That cat _was_ Breezepelt. I was informed by Onestar just before the last gathering that he was to be banished soon. I just felt like maybe he could get a new start after that, so i let him go."

"You let him go?! That cat tried to kill me _and_ Jayfeather! He's Foxdung!"

"He just got off on the wrong paw. Maybe he'll find his destiny out there."

"Yeah, did Brokenstar also get off on the wrong paw?"

"Actually, yes, but he didn't take his second chance. he just stayed evil."

"How do you know Breezepelt won't do that?"

"I don't. But i think he's scared enough to leave."

"That mangy flea pelt better leave!"

"I think he will. comon', Lionblaze, lets go."

"Okay…"

Streak fled from the forest, terrified. he'd already been chased off three times that day! he ran and ran until he made it onto a vast, open more where the forest was barley a smudge along the horizon.

Streak spotted a small hole in the ground that smelled slightly of badger. _An abandoned badger set,_ He thought.

He crawled into the small den, his scent already overtaking the badger. It seemed a bit to small for a grown up badger, and it was a pretty shabby den. Probably made by a young, orphaned badger. Streak didn't care. As long as it would hold him through the night, he was okay. He curled into a tight little ball and thankfully looked at the top of the nearly sturdy den he was in and told the blank, empty sky, unaware who he whispered to, "Thanks." Then, he went to sleep.

 _(I'd ;like to thank everybody that read chapter 1 XD! leave feedback! XD im sorry XD lolz well, see u on chapter 2!)_


End file.
